Ark 10 Episode 28: Cumtastic
Write the first paragraph of your page here. DeliriousAres: Keyth had been sleeping. A picture of his kids in his hands as he rested on the bed snoring lightly to himself. Sleeping the guest room she'd have things hooked up around his room to check his heart rates and record them over night. Simple studies. Keyth at night would drop into regenative coma's. On Keyths new lap top he had the information getting downloaded to OChigi's skype after not getting ahold of Densuke. The download took 3 hours so ended up sleeping with his laptop on. Snoring lightly to himself Keyth scratched his stomach before he rolled to the right, falling face first off the bed hitting the ground with a hard THUM. Keyths nose hit the floor and forced him to stand back up. Wearing nothing but boxers and some socks he pulled on a pair of sweat pants as he shuffled into the kitchen for something to drink. He scratched his stoomach opening up the fridge and to his surprise, there hadnt been anything sweet. A few boxes of chocolates from a secrect admier of hers. But nothing he could eat. He Opened the freezer this time, taking out a pack of meat he'd sniff it first. Unsure if it were safe to eat. His eyes darted to the stove before he grunted. " How do you use that stupid thing..." He said cutting it on too high and a flame went WOOOOOF! In the air, forcing Keyth to cut it back off. After almost having a panic attack. Keyth simply decided... to eat it raw. Eating the raw steak like a dog he chowwed down on it. Tearing his head left to right and even growled as he did so. He was extremly barbaric as he sat perched over the countertop eating like some crazed meth head would suck cock for there next high.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glhdcJ7K3XM)) Keyth went back into his room. It was late, 2am... Wide awake he walked to the living room, flipping through the channels. Before he picked up on a late night special...something he hadnt seen before. ((http://www.xnxx.com/video3540388/christy_mack_fucking_hard)) Feeling sexually deprived keyth closed his legs and then openend them again as a way of massaaging himself with his thighs without actually touching it. Watching the scene he'd grip the width of his cock, squeezing it firmly around his sweat pants... applying more and more pressure around the thick width of his cock. He could feel the precum leak from the tip of his cock even through the sweats which caused him slide down in the seat a bit. "...." He turned it down low, low low low... making sure no one could hear but him and his acute hearing. Using some of Michi's medical lotion he rubbed it across his hand and pulled his pants down below his ass. Letting his cock swing left to right before he gripped the base of it with his hand began to slowly jerk off his thick memeber. Biting on his bottom lip he used his free hand to rest it behind his head as he continued watching. When they switched positons he began to picture himself in said scene with _________. Allowing it to grow intense, his breathing increasing his heart rate thummping a mile a minute as his breathing increased. His chest pounded... he could feel his cum rushing to the tip of his cock, he could feel his load make its way to spew itself from the fleshy cannols of his cock. Watching the female squirt on the television had the same effect on Keyth. " Ah-... Ah.." His eyes slited into those animal likd cold ones that they did when he began to bite on his bottom lip. And before he knew it, Keyth had spewed 3 thick loads of cum. All on his shirt, catching a cramp and falling on the floor. Twitching... ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss ) Densuke would be dressing himself up, and stuffing on his favorite brown jacket for his newest mission that was bound to ensue. He’d close his eyes with a grunt, and look at himself in the mirror. “Ah..I’m to fucking nice. Why I agreed to this I still don’t know. But I guess that’s just the old Arasumaru in me coming to fruition. Not gonna lie..causing havoc and robing shit was always fun, back in those days.” Densuke would contemplate bringing his utility belt, but instead, he’d just grab his wire, and Ragnite trench blades, and his grappling hook, and a small monocle that had all of the functions his red dawn cowl had as far as vision mode goes, stuffing them in his back pocket. He’d then proceed to step out on his balcony, and shut the door quietly. He’d look around side to side, and then call his bike to him pushing a button on his watch. He’d then jump and leap on to the bike mounting it, revving it once, and then taking off twaords the designated location he’d marked on his watches GPS for the hit. In a mannor of 5 minutes Densuke would silently hover over the area he was supposed to be in. “Whelp here goes nothing I guess.” Densuke would lower his bike to about 12 feet in the air, before jumping and dismounting it, landing in a squat beside Fang. “Evening.” Densuke would stand up and dust himself off looking at the apartment. “Leeeets get this over with. This is as far as I’m going with these favors you’re asking of” Densuke would eye heer while bringing up a blue print of the apartment complex on his watch’s holographic interface. “So with the vauge inoforation I recived from you, we know the apartment is located on this floor.” Densuke would point to it. “In any case, this is just a kidnaping and not a killing right? I’m not going back to jail for a pair of sugar tits or any damn tits for that matrer.” Densuke would lay out the plan of entery. “Simple “ Densuke peered thorugh the eye monocle using his infrared. “We’ll enter through this vacant apartment. From there we’ll quietly make our way to the room, which you know of I’m assuming, and knock her out, capture, and I’ll have my getway driver here to pick us up…if he wakes up.” A shot of Danny laying upside down on the couch with 6 bottles of tqiula and 75 shot glasses around the couch would be shown as he profusely drooled form his mouth, sleeping like a snorlax. Back to present time, Densuke would nod to Fang. “Don’t make this hard, and keep up somewhat.” Densuke would scurry across the street. There was a band playing in town, so the rushing sounds of car horns, and moving vehicles could add for a good cover noise. That and Densuke had planed this meeting just right for a neer by train to pass. It was a 30 car train with a horn that was always auidible and would give them at least 20 minutes of complete sound coverage which was currently in process. If she followed him, Densuke would lead them to the side which had a fire escape. Densuke woluld attempt to grab Fang by her waist, and shoot his grappling hook, latching it onto an ascending floor, at least 20 stories up. Their bodies would then be whizzed upwards, towards the vacant apartment room. Once up there Densuke would hold on to the edge of the fireescape and allow her to climp up. Densuke would also get himself up and signal for to squat down with her. He’d whisper to her hoping she’d drop her pride and listen. “alright when we get in here, stick to me and cover my blind spot at all times got it?” Densuke would pop the lock latch off of the window with ease and slide it open signaling form them to go in. the rest of the way there was up to her to guide them, but Densuke would take the front. Mystogan: AlessandraSkar: Shira had watched as Damian took off his jacket and shoes and set it down on a chair, fixated on how well his clothing fit his large, muscular body. She felt her cheeks blush red for a second as she averted her eyes, then lifted them again when she noticed that he was talking to his...weapon? Her eyebrow arched as he was returning. “I have no idea what alien planet you went to in order to find something like that but I have to admit, it's pretty badass.” She giggled. As he sat back down on the bed, she continued to wonder where she could've possibly put her first aid kit, obviously having forgotten about Damian's healing factor in the first place. “Let's see. I'm pretty sure I put it in the Hygiene box...or did I put it with all my hair products. Ugh, I had no idea moving could be so complicated.” She said this while rubbing her temple with the tips of her fingers, taking a quick breath afterwards. Her posture perked up a bit when she felt Damian grab her hand. From a touch like that, she had no choice but to allow him to pull her down between his legs. She tensed slightly as her back fell against the front of his body, feeling all the rippling muscle he possessed beneath his clothing. The way he practically engulfed her with his massive size always made her spine quiver, but in a good way of course. Her lips curved into a smile when she heard him speak, feeling the depth of his voice rumble through her, making her toes curl into the fuzzy red carpet beneath her feet. She was still dressed in the outfit that she had worn to the club so her first thought was of how much of a temptation she must have been in Damian's eyes. Something about his words, the way he smiled after he said them, it seemed like they had a different meaning than what was actually said. Shira turned her head to look up at him, her glittering sapphire gemstone eyes gazing at his inviting lips as she smiled. “Speaking of which, I can fetch us a drink or two. Or did you have enough at the club?” She laughed softly, lifting her hand to strum her fingertips along his jawline as she waited on him to respond. Diversity: She was trying to sleep- trying. Michi had gotten a little sleep but then she started tossing and turning in the middle of the night. God only knew what time it was, she was half-asleep as she kicked off the sheets in the midst of rolling around in her undergarments. A glisten of sweat had begun to dew upon her skin, making her hair start to stick to her neck. She was panting quietly and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest like it was about to jump out of her rib-cage. Her veins felt warm, like someone was hovering lit matches over her skin. She chewed at her lip and finally in the darkness of her blank dreams she woke up with a low moan that jerked her upright in all of its surprise. Was she- no. No way. She clicked on the lamp and threw her legs over the edge of the bed as she brushed her hair back and pulled a cloth headband on to keep the raven and midnight blue locks from her face. She rubbed her face and reached into her nightstand drawer to pull out a thermometer. She took her own temperature- she must’ve been running a fever. Her body was trembling too, God only knew why. Beep- her temperature was normal. So she went back into her drawer and pulled out a glucometer, taking her blood sugar. Fine. What was wrong with her? She got up and slipped into the master bathroom in her pajama shorts and the tied up matching top- nothing she’d let anyone really see her in unless it was an emergency. As she stepped into the master bathroom and clicked on the light, she suddenly grabbed the sink and leaned into it, her legs almost buckling as a moan cracked from her throat. She covered her mouth with wide eyes as she stared up at the mirror and realized her pupils were a bit dilated. Fucking Keyth, had he brought a girl home?! If he’d asked, she probably would’ve… well, nah, she didn’t trust people in her own home. She turned the cold water on blast and began to splash herself until the feverish heat started to dim down, trying to block herself off from the impulses and emotions she was receiving from Keyth’s body. But just as she thought she’d had it under control. “Aagh!~” She dropped down, catching herself with one hand on the towel rack and the other on the back of the toilet, pulling down the toilet’s top and letting it flop down on the fuzzy bathroom rug. She panted and looked around like she was dying, like maybe she needed to call 911 because horny was a major problem, might even kill her for all she knew. The doctor rose back to her feet and took a cold wet cloth with her as she rushed out of the room and down the short hall to the guest room, pushing the door open to tell Keyth to stop. But just as she grabbed the door she curled her toes and squeezed her eyes shut, having to damn near command her nanites to shut her own nerve impulses off to keep him from having an effect on her. For a moment she couldn’t feel her body because she’d commanded a stop, and she finally regained control as she swung the door open with sweat beaded on her brow. “Keyth, what are you- OH MY GOD.” She covered her eyes and turned away, her shoulders hunched up almost to her ears. “What the FUCK Keyth! This is my sanitary room, and you’ve… There’s so much… Semen!” She turned back and saw him with his manhood still out, turning away again. “Jesus Christ! I thought I was fucking dying, you’re such an asshole!” She wasn’t serious and he could tell as her tone was shaky and she was trying not to laugh between the bouts of shocked gasps. She kept her face covered. “Please, please put your boxers back on, so I can… Oh, God. I need my gloves… I need my gloves…” She started to step carefully into the room, shimmying around the walls like she was in a Splinter Cell game as she moved towards the counter where her nitrile medical gloves were, still mumbling disbeliefs. Mystogan: -When Shira talks about his blade, Damian laughs a bit at her comment and then says to her-“Yeah that’s, Sammy. He’ll behave himself hahaha.”-Damian then perks up a soft smile as he watches his girlfriend scurry around about the medical supplies. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6QZn9xiuOE) The mood of the room quickly changes as Shira’s body slowly lowers down onto his lap. As her soft ass rests on his lap he can’t help but get a slight tingle to surge around his body simply from her body so close to his. With her back leaning against his bare chest he swallows a bit of his saliva feeling his heart beginning to race. His eyes stare down at hers as she she looks up at him. She would see that his cut on his face had completely disappeared now as if there was no cut to even begin with. When she mentioned the possibility of getting drinks, Damian says to her in a soft and cool tone of voice-“Nah…I’m perfectly fine right here.”- As she runs her fingers across his jawline his body begins to perk up, causing the hair on his skin to lift up. Then, his hands slowly begin to move on their own as his right hand wraps around her hip, pulling her in tightly. And with his left hand he cups her cheek softly like he always does right before he leans in and begins to kiss her. His lips begin to meet hers and at that moment it was as if time slowed down to a stop. His eyes slowly shut as their lips meet and when they do, it sends Damian into a euphoria, sending chills throughout his body. As they begin to kiss, Damian slips Shira the tongue and they would begin to go back and forth with each other like a wrestling match. While the make out continues, Damian slowly lowers his body down onto the bed while rolling Shira’s body to the bed as well. Their bodies land over the pillows of the bed and Damian quickly fwaps them away with his free hand not letting any of that get in the way. He slowly moves his body to be to the side of hers while kissing her. His hands begin to wonder down her body and without so much as a single moment of hesitation, Damian’s left hand interlocks his fingers with her right hand and his right hand wonders elsewhere. When his right hand moves up her body, he stars near her waist to have his fingers run across her soft skin ever so playfully. His hand moved slowly up her waist to her top. Damian playfully moves his hand back and forth near the edge of her top before he sneaks his hand underneath her top. As his hand lifts up her shirt the more he pushes it in, his hand cups her breast. On the touch of her soft round breast Damian playfully begins to use his index finger and thumb to play with her nipple. (http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m90jye9Gvg1ravohxo1_500.jpg) As he did this, Damian squeezes down on his left hand that is interlocked with her own hand continuing to make out with her as his body began to lift to cloud nine, almost as if it were moving on lust and the sheer wanting of her body.- Remedies: Her nails tapped against the cane, counting the passing minutes as Densuke took his time. The familiar roaring of Densuke’s hovor-bike echoed in the night, breaking the silent barrier. Fang just huffed and puffed while glaring at him. His comment of sugar tits kinda blew her quietness. Bawling up her fist, Fang would send her fist and if allowed, punching him right in the shoulder. “Listen, no more sugartits after this. You’ll get the taste of the sugar and that’s it, okay? Okay.” Fang was getting antsy, filled with a thrill to take this silly doctor from her bed. Her arms loosely wrapped around his chest to hold on as the zipped through the air. Once at the top, Fang slid into the window gracefully, motioning to him. “I got your back as long as you hold up, but if shit goes done. I’m gone,” Fang said, looking back at him, moving farther into the apartment. Lightly on her feet, Fang moved down to hallways, her feet taking a light step to make sure it doesn’t cause a creaking noise. Quiet as a mouse; As quick as a fox. She stopped. There was fucking moaning? Fang furrowed her brows and stared back at Densuke. “Is she screwing someone?” She’d mouth before continuing on. There was a soft light coming from the room ahead. Shouting too. God fucking damn it. This girl was probably having some orgy. Freaks man.. Freaks. Fang rolled her eyes, walking straight into the room. Her eyes instantly went to the tv with a cheap porno of some girl shaking her ass on it with Tasanagi on the floor over’cumming’ a jizz fest. “Are you fucking serious?!” Fang shouted just a little too loudly, throwing her hands up in the air. “Girl, listen. Do you want to get a drink and leave this mess? I mean, unless you gonna clean that cum off the floors tonight, I’ll pay for that god damn drink at my place. Yeah?” Fang was still shaking her head, now looking at the doctor who seemed to be dumbstruck at the twitching Keyth. Oh, Densuke would like to see this. DeliriousAres: He'd see her come into the room, panicing he'd shoot up. His shirt riddled with his baby gravy as he began to panic. " A-AHH SHIT SHIT SHIT , DAAH!" He'd flip to each channel. Each one being another channel of porn. Porn, porn porn. Panicing he'd finally just turn it off. The room was now pitch black as he blinked. ".... So. Um. Hi Michi. Whatcha... doing up haha. Nice night tonight." All she'd hear was a slick TWAK! Of his sticky, sticky shirt smacking on the floor. Cutting the lamp back on he was now wearing a batman hoodie and his reading glasses cheesing. " hahaha, hahaha, ahhhh..." He said stuffing the shirt under the couch so she wouldnt be able to see it. " That was uh... remember that work out thing i told you about? yeah, well thats a apart of the program. I was gonna show you too know what im saying. it's good for your arm strength. Gives you endurance and its good on cardiac exercise. You know, get that heart pumping you know." Keyth said nodding his head. "... And uh..." He'd look at the coffe table, and then look back at her before his nose started to twitch. Keyth lowered and his childish demanor dispersed once again like it always did when ever she had been in danger. He leaped forward gracefully behind her in the door way. " Someones in here..." The Breaking and enters would be behind the door that they had currently been blocking the door off. Right before they would have entered to see Keyth and Michi they'd both be gone. Completely out of sight. Keyth using his Stealth Ki technique to camoflauge them both. " NOW!" Keyth would say as he'd drop on there heads with his elbows extended. Keyth would have brought onto the roof along with him. Keyths elbow would have struck the top of the males head knocking him out while Michi would have been able to hit the female on top of the head with her own topping elbow strike. If Michi would went with the attack, and then missed however than then female, or kidnapper would have proceeded into asking Michi to leave with her. " DONT LEAVE WITH HER! SHE'S BURGULAR!" Keyth said in his nerdy attire, Densuke had swirls in his eyes knocked out at Keyths feet. When Keyth attempted to move he'd stumble forward faceplanting into the floor and flopping ontop of Densuke with swirls in his eyes. What did he slip on? Keyth had a stream of cum that had fired from his many loads across the room and hit the wall. From the couch to the wall, had been a stream of creamy white trailings. And thats exactly, what Keyth slipped on. Diversity: She blinked at him and when the light cut off she grabbed her own breasts then shot one arm down her navel to clasp over her groin as she locked her thighs together tightly. God forbid something happen or she get some kind of side-shot second burst. She had no idea what to expect, but she knew one thing when he cut the light back on and she was staring at him still. He was so adorable sometimes, but the mess he’d made was not adorable, and even though he’d tried to hide it, his attempt to put the cum-soaked shirt under her sofa made her mouth hang open. She sucked in a breath and was about to tap into her natural female power to unleash a good bitching out when he seemed to get more serious and she clicked her teeth together dissatisfied. Not just had he cum all over himself and on her nice, clean floors, covered her TV in the visual of pounding sex and the sound of wet skin slapping together, he’d /also/ spread the mess further by trying to nudge the shirt under the sofa. She could only think of a dog shitting behind the sofa. He may’ve been trying to redirect the attention of things but she wagged a finger. “We need to have a serious talk.” She said- words you never wanted to hear from a woman. After that she turned and stepped behind him, only moving when he came to her and would allow her a chance to attack the female. She was a bit distracted by the male- Densuke- whom Keyth whopped. “Densuke?!” She shouted, but he wouldn’t hear her. She then glanced to the female, dodging the chance to hit her as they moved around the room and she heard Keyth fall. She didn’t take her eyes off of the female though as she stepped back from her, holding up her hands. “Looks like you want to talk…” She began, taking a breath. She had to handle this with calm and indifference. “And I appreciate that. I’m willing to work with whatever request you may ha-AGH!” She had stepped back and her bare heel caught one of Keyth’s seed-strings on the floor and she went legs up as she fell back onto the dog-pile of bodies. She landed on Keyth with her thighs by his head, squeezing them together as she blushed and rolled over to get to her feet. Her hands landed in it, and her face contorted in horror as she slid on the floor like a cat trying to get up on a floor covered in Crisco. She gasped and panicked and whimpered as she finally got to her feet, swaying hazardously as she held out her hands which shined in the lamp-light with a thin but effective sheen of Keyth’s intimate pimp juice. She huffed out and scoffed, stomping with over-exaggerated gestures of drawing her knees almost to her chest over to the sofa. She bent over and snatched up the cum-stained shirt and held it up, it making a sickly wet fabric clapping sound that was like a wet mop hitting a hard floor. Slop slop slop, she balled it up into one hand so she didn’t have to hear it anymore. What could possibly go worse? Keyth had sent her arousal impulses, turned her own, almost made her hit an orgasm without doing anything simply because she wasn’t expecting him to jack it in the next room, and then a burglar and Keyth’s best friend burst in to see the scene. She was so frustrated she could almost explode like a shaken can of soda, and she couldn’t tell what would come out of she did. Anger, curse words, vulgar confessions, who knew? She flailed her arms as she looked at the woman once more, swinging her arms around as she made a low pouty sound. She then stuck her hands out. “Can you /believe/ this?!” She sucked in another breath. “I can’t, can’t go out right now. I’ve got to clean… Clean all this up!” She gestured to the shirt, to her arms and feet and to Keyth and Densuke. “I...” She was too appalled for words as she shook her head and made another frustrated growl, shaking her fists and the sticky wet shirt as she spoke again. “My phone is on the kitchen counter, just… take my number out of it, and call me tomorrow. I’ll do anything you want, just… don’t. Ever. Tell. Anyone about this… horrible… Awful… M-mess…” Her last word was a whimper as she glanced back at Keyth and turned just enough to slap him in the stomach with the damp shirt as she then turned back. She glanced to the shirt then lifted it up, having the brief and foul curiosity to sniff it. “UGH!” She shoved her hand out as far as she could, like she was holding a toxic biochemical bomb in her hand as she would stomp off towards the hall. “I need to wash this. I need to wash everything. And I need to… Oh God…” She shook her head as she threw the nasty shirt into the washing machine and came back into the living room. She stood there hunched over, waiting to see what was to happen before she could shower. Remedies: Fang nodded, wagging her hands in front of her as she slowly backed out, dragging the zoinked Densuke out of the living room. “Good luck with that miniature dick,” Fang grinned while disappearing into the kitchen. A few beeps from the girl’s phone as Fang jotted down the number on her arm using her nail. Still dragging the Densuke, Fang would start leaving out the apartment door and head down to Densuke’s hoverbike. She tied him up, got on, and hovered her finger over the start button. All that could be heard was the vroom as she went down the street. Diversity: Michiko decided now wasn’t the time to talk to Keyth as the burglars left. This was perhaps too awkward to talk about now, and she knew he could smell her. So she was deathly quiet and serious trying to keep her head screwed on right as she went and showered up. An extra hot, extra thorough shower. When done she tied her hair up into a knot, came out in something almost like a Decon suit, and got on her hands and knees cleaning the living room for a good twenty-foot radius of Keyth’s joy-ride. She finally finished up and stripped away the surgical quarantine scrubs and gloves before glancing around and looking back around. Michiko went back and saw that Keyth had fallen back asleep once things were safe and she shook her head. “You’re going to kill me…” She said with a long, drawn out sign. Michiko turned then and slipped into her bedroom, locking the door behind her as she crawled into her bed fresh and clean, falling into the sheets face-down. “Ugh… I pray that no one else decides to show up, at least for twenty-four hours... I just want to sleep, no intrusions.” She pulled the sheet up and whipped it around her and then covered her head with a pillow. And with that, Michiko went to sleep and the night went on peacefully and without any more unwelcome guests. Category:Ark 10